The Dog Eared Child
by angelneko22
Summary: Inyasha was warned by Kagome not to drink the strange liquid he had created with unknown chemicals. Well, he should have listened to her because now he's six years old and having to secretly live in Kagome's time in her house. Yet she doesn't know exactly
1. Chapter 1: Don't Drink That!

center A Dog-Eared Child /center

p Author note: Okay everyone this is my first FanFic so please send me a review discussing your opinions. Oh and if anyone knows the names of Kagome's three friends I'd like to know because I have no idea. If no one can tell me their names I'll just make up dumb names to call them. XP Thanks/p

p Disclamier: I do not own any of these characters... /p

Inuyasha sighed dramatically. It is so boring in the feudal era since Naraku was finally defeated and dead. Inuyasha gazed out at the undisturbed landscape of trees._ No demon attacks today how disappointing _he thought

"Hmm..." he mused. "I think I'll go see Kagome. She's late." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was sitting in only moments before and raced toward the well. _I hope she'll be happy to see me,_ he thought sadly. They had been having more fights and arguments than when he had first met her. He reached the deserted well. With a final thought to himself he plunged into the eternal darkness...

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome wake up you'll be late for school!" Her mother called through the thick door. "Ugh..." Kagome groaned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and checked her alarm clock. It read 8:15 A.M. " Oh shoot!" she moaned. "I'm going to be late for school! And we're having a test today too! Ugh! Why me!" She hastily got dressed and tumbled down the stairs. "Morning Mom" She snatched her lunch wrapped in a pink hanker chief and bolted out the door.

Kagome arrived at school five minutes late. Luckily no one noticed. "Phew," she breathed a sign of relieved and settled in her chair. The teacher rambled on but she tuned him out and for some reason her mind drifted onto Inuyasha. _Does he miss me? Does he count down the time from when I will be returning?_ Kagome was so frustrated. They had recovered more than half of the Sacred Jewel but she still hadn't figured out Inuyasha's feelings toward her. Did he just like Kagome as a friend? Like Miroku and Sango? Or did he like her like he once did to Kikyo? Did he still love Kikyo? Or had he given up on her and found someone else? Who was this someone else? Or did he merely consider her as his play thing? Answers were so hard to grasp, yet questions just flew at you without waiting for the previous one to be answered.

" Kagome!" Kagome snapped back to reality. Her teacher was yelling at her for not answering his question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Kagome you really need to pay more attention since you are out so much!" The teacher returned to his place near the board and pointed to a mass of numbers. "Now Kagome what is the answer to this?"

Kagome studied the board carefully. It was a difficult problem, now she was really regretting missing so many days of school. Finally the answer came to her and just in time

the teacher was beginning to get real impatient. "43 square root," she stated.

The teacher slowly nodded, satisfied with her answer then returned to his lesson.

Kagome sighed. She really did like school but how could she enjoy it if she ended up missing half the year? After class her three best friends invited her to the mall to do some shopping since they didn't see her much. Kagome agreed and they left after doing a bit of studying in the school's library.

* * *

Inuyasha was wandering around town after checking Kagome's house and finding it empty. He wanted to do some exploring of his own without Kagome around. He wore a blue and red cap over his dog ears as to not arise suspicion. He found a few shops he took peeks in but found nothing to his liking so left. After wasting about an hour of wandering around he decided to go find Kagome. So the first place he checked was her school.

When he got to the high school it seemed deserted. "Well...maybe I should check anyway," he considered. He first looked in the library. No Kagome. Then the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Then after searching the entire building he found his way up to the 3rd floor and opened the Chemistry Room.

"Ooh! I didn't know they had one of these strange science labs here." He quietly shut the door behind him and examined the left outbeacons on the teacher's desk. He curiously sniffed them. Inhaling the unusual scent.

"Hmm...what is this?" Inuyasha gathered a few more scattered containers and placed them gently on the desk. " Should I? Or shouldn't I?" he asked himself. "I'm sure it won't do any harm." He randomly poured two of the beacons into another one, causing a puff of purple smoke. He coughed hoarsely then continued despite his growing fear.

After pouring ever container into another one he found two empty glasses. First he poured the two beacons into it and waited for a result. None came so he poured the other three beacons into the second glass. The liquid changed into an orangey color. "Hmm..."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do with the two glasses so he placed lids on them both then stuffed them into his red kimono. It was dark and at least past eight. Inuyasha leaped out the Chemistry window and headed toward Kagome's house. When he got there, the door was locked and most of the light's were off, except Kagome's bedroom window. He leaped onto the window sill and knocked lightly on the glass. A few minutes later Kagome had pulled aside the curtains and opened the window to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. She returned to her desk to continue working on her difficult homework.

"What do mean? You were taking forever. How much longer are you going to stay here?" Inuyasha was slumped against the wall, his sword neatly laying in his lap.

"Well, I told you I wanted to be home for a couple days." A small smile appeared on her beautiful features. "Do you really miss me that much?"

Inuyasha couldn't hide a faint blush at that. The truth was he really did miss her. It was so lonely without her in the feudal era right now. Miroku and Sango were at Sango's village with Kohaku since he was freed from Naraku's clutches. Shippo was busy visiting his father's grave back in the area where he used to live. Inuyasha didn't exactly have anywhere to go. "N-no," he mumbled, uncomfortable.

"Well then you'll have to excuse me while I finish my homework which is due tomorrow," Kagome said. She turned around, facing her desk and began working intently.

Inuyasha remembered the two concoctions he had in his kimono and pulled one out. He uncapped it and sniffed it. It smelled wondrous. With a twist between sour and sweet and a mix between spicy and bitter. Like an unknown flavor never created before. He inhaled another whiff of the miraculous liquid. He just _had_ to take a sip. One little sip couldn't hurt anything could it?

So he tilted the jar up to his mouth. He opened his mouth wide, ready to swallow the orangy colored liquid down his throat, but was cut off by Kagome's hand knocking the drink across the room.

"Hey what'd you do that for!" he demanded, angry for the disturbance.

"What is in that drink?" Kagome asked. She walked over to the spilled fluid, slowly soaking into the pale carpet. She picked it up and examined it carefully. "Is this a new type of drink you found? Or did someone give this to you?"

" Uh...no I made it," Inuyasha said proudly.

"You idiot! where did you make this?"

"Uh...your scientist room."

" WHAT! And you were actually going to drink this?"

Inuyasha sadly nodded. "Yeah...maybe...What's the harm in that?" Inuyasha was confused. What was wrong with drinking a glass of colorful juice? Didn't these people do it all the time?

"The harm is you have no idea what you just made! It could be toxic for all you know and you were just about to swallow it all down without a second thought!" Kagome was clutching the jar tightly, her knuckles slowly turning white. Her face was an angry crimson and her eyes were such slits he could barely see her pupils. _Gosh does she look scary or what?_ he thought silently.

"Does that mean I can't have a sip of that?" Inuyasha asked in a subdued whisper.

" NO! You can not have a sip of this am I clear!" Kagome growled whirling on him with such fury you could almost see the fire reeling out of her mouth.

"Uh-uh...okay," he mumbled.

Kagome stomped out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe that guy!" Kagome howled thundering down the stairs. "Can I still eat this possibly poisonous liquid? Can I still feed it to someone and watch them suffer? What is with him! Is he that much of an idiot! Gosh I have never met someone so thick-  
headed in my entire life! Not even Grandpa is that stupid! Grrrrrr!" Kagome made it to the last step then stomped into the kitchen which was empty since her mom, Grandpa, and Sota went out for the night.

She dialed her friend's number and waited anxiously until the answering machine picked up. "Hi I guess your not home call me back okay, thanks, bye!" She's hung up and slouched down at the table.

* * *

"What the hell did I do!" Inuyasha grumbled. _Woman, you'll never understand them._ _How could I have possibly known that my drink was poison? Huh? It's not like their labeled or anything... _

Inuyasha watched out the window. It was past nine o' clock and nothing to do. Not that he was tired or anything, just bored...

"Man I'm so hungry!" he complained loudly to himself. His stomach let out a loud rumble of agreement.

"I really want that glass! It smelt so good! There's no way it's poison if it smells that good! I must have it!" Inuyasha made his way to the door then stopped. "Wait what about the other jar I have, maybe that ones edible!" He pulled out the other concealed jar and opened the lid. He sniffed it curiously waiting for the scent to rise up to his sensitive nose.

"Yuck!" he gagged. "This smells so bad! Ugh! Now this is poison!" He threw the useless glass to the floor and bit his tongue. "How am I suppose to get this disgusting taste out if my mouth?"

Inuyasha's eye caught the door to Kagome's room. "I've got to get that glass!"

He quietly snuck out of her room and tip-toed downstairs. He sniffed the air and located Kagome's scent. She was obviously busing herself in the kitchen. He also smelt something cooking, burning was probably the word. _Jeez is that Kagome's cooking? Something smells like it's burning!_

He soon located the heavenly smell of his drink and searched the hallway for a distraction to get it. His eyes layed upon a cheap vase further down the hallway._ Perfect!_

He gently knocked it over, the glass shattering everywhere. Now he just waited until Kagome came rushing out so he could sneak into the kitchen. He hid behind the banister waiting impatiently.

* * *

Kagome stirred her soup slowly. Then slipped it out of the pot and licked at it calmly. _Hmm...needs a bit more spice._ She dumped a teaspoon of a bland of spices into the soup and began stirring some more.

A loud crash disturbed her. She dropped her wooden spoon, which clattered noiselessly to the floor and dashed out to find the brief interruption.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome sprinted over to the fragmented vase. After that he bolted into the kitchen retrieved the glass and leaped out the kitchen window.

* * *

"Oh crap! Mom's vase! Buyo is going to be in a _lot_ of trouble!" Kagome screeched sweeping up the remains of her mother's favorite vase.

"What is she going to say? Oh that's okay Kagome, you just weren't watching the cat and you let him go and destroy my favorite vase. The one that Grandpa gave me for my birthday last year. The special _antique _one. The one that I must display to every passer byer just so they can see my favorite vase with beautiful roses on it." Kagome sighed deeply.

"She'll be really mad over this. Maybe I should just go to bed and get up early in the morning to finish working on my homework. I won't have to face her tonight then. Yeah that's a perfect idea!" Kagome dumped the broken shards into the trash then went back into the kitchen.

She turned off the stove and piled the soup into a tupper ware container, placed it in the fridge then cleaned off the pot.

She mounted the stairs and opened her bedroom door. It was empty. _Strange..._she thought, closing her bedroom door.

"Inuyasha?" She called. No answer. "That's weird I know I left him in this room. I told him to stay in here til I got back...didn't I?"

She stripped into her pajamas then climbed into bed, shut off the light and pulled the covers up over her head. _Oh well he's probably just sulking over our fight. I'll probably see him in the morning, not to mention my angry mother. Oh joy I'll be so looking forward to waking up,_ Kagome thought sarcastically, drifting off into an awkward sleep...

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the tree branch in the Sacred Tree. He twirled the jar around in his hand impatiently.

Finally Kagome's bedroom light went out and he caught the glass and twisted off the lid.

Inuyasha slouched against the tree trunk and tilted the jar to his lips. He poured the mystifying liquid into his mouth and swallowed the heavenly drink. He let out a satisfied belch and tossed the empty glass onto the yard.

"See Kagome, you worry too much. Nothing went wrong you just over exaggerate." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

He didn't even realize his vision slowly became blurry nor did he notice his eyes slowly droop. He couldn't fight the sleep over taking his exhausted body. So he let himself tumbel into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.

He also overlooked the strange transformation he was slowly going threw, he was just too tired to fight...

* * *

" Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Kagome rolled over and snapped off the annoying alarm. She pulled the covers off her head and climbed out of bed. She changed into her school uniform and headed down for breakfast.

There was still no sign of Inuyasha , though, and Kagome was getting just a little bit worried. _Where could he possibly be? What is he doing right now? What is he thinking right now?_

Kagome couldn't get rid of the growing panic in her stomach. _He should have been back by now...shouldn't he?_

She ate her omelet nonchalantly, picking at it with her fork. Her mother, growing irritated, rushed her out the door and she walked to school with her three friends, still trying not to think about Inuyasha's disappearance.

Kagome made it to school with more than enough time to spare. She decided she'd study for her up coming test, pulled out her history book , flipped to her marked page and began reading it attentively.

* * *

br /br

Inuyasha stirred. He opened his eyes, the blinding sun causing him to tightly shut them again. _Wh-where am I?_ He looked around dazed. Then his memory flooded back to him and he realized he was up in the Sacred Tree.

He gazed down and saw the empty glass jar. "Wasn't my drink in that? Oh yeah! I drank it last night! Hehehe...see Kagome I'm not dead. It wasn't poisonous I'm perfectly fine!"

He tried to move and hop out of the tree but he was tangled in his red kimono. _What the crap...?_ He lifted up his sleeves which hung limply past his arms. His pants were tangling from the tree yet they were still covering his lower half. _Am I hallucinating? Or still dreaming? Wait! I didn't know I could dream..._

He pulled his kimono pant legs up so they were shorter than his legs then did the same to his sleeves. Soon he was slowly climbing down the now enormous tree. When he reached the bottom he curiously glanced up. The tree appeared to stretch up and reach the sky.

_I think I'm losing it. Maybe that stuff made me sick and now I'm hallucinating from it... crap! What am I going to do? Should I go to the well? _

Inuyasha started running off in the direction of the well. _Yes! I'll go back, maybe Kaede will know what to do. _

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but still ended up tripping himself. He stumbled blindly his overly large kimono covering his face.

_Ugh! Dammit what is wrong with me? _He staggered all the way to ancient well, threw open the doors and precipitated harshly into the well.

* * *

Kagome packed up her school bags and exited the classroom. Her three friends had already left and she was the last one to leave the classroom.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now, is he thinking about me?...Is he still mad at me? Does he even wonder what I'm up to? Or does he just not care? _Kagome left through the main doors and walked slowly home. Her thoughts clouded around her.

She entered her home and was greeted by her mother.

" Welcome home Kagome! How was school?" her mother cried cheerfully. She led her inside and beckoned her a seat at the small, wooden table.

She was serving some warm rice balls. Kagome's mom placed them in front of Kagome and sat down next to her, with a rice ball infront of her too.

"Well, it was okay I guess. Just a few tests and I'm sure I passed all of them," Kagome paused and took a bite of her afternoon snack, chewing hungrily. "Well Mom, Inuyasha and I had a fight. And I haven't heard from him all day, have you perhaps seen him?" Kagome gazed over at her mom anxiously.

Her mother looked thoughtful, then sadly shook her head. "No honey, I haven't seen him all day."

Kagome sighed. "Oh well maybe he'll turn up." She took another bite of her rice ball.

"Oh! Kagome last night, when I got home I couldn't find my favorite vase. Have you seen it? You know it was my favorite one too."

Kagome nervously munched into her rice ball. "Well...uh...ya see Buyo was kinda playing on the stairs and he accidentally knocked it over. I didn't make it in time to stop it from shattering I'm really sorry, I should of been watching him. I cleaned it all up, though." Kagome bowed her head in shame.

"It's okay Kagome don't blame yourself that cat always knocks things over, so it's not the first time, thank you for letting me know." She stood up and went into the kitchen to start up supper.

Kagome ascented the stairs and shut the door to her room behind her. Still no sign of Inuyasha. _I wonder where he is..._ she thought quietly staring blankly out her window into the evening sky. The sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky giving off a luminous light, stars twinkling. _Its beautiful out tonight, too bad Inuyasha couldn't have joined me, I really miss his company,_ she thought glumly.

She continued to gaze thoughtfully at the sky, still thinking about Inuyasha's whereabouts.

* * *

Inuyasha had a difficult time climbing out of the well. He seemed to have gotten shorter if that was possible.

He trailed through the forest searching for Kaede. When he came across her village he was stopped.

"Who would ye be?" a village man asked suspiciously poking a rather sharp weapon at his chest.

"Don't you remember me you fools! The one that terrorized your village when the Sacred Jewel was whole?"

"In-Inuyasha!" the man gasped.

"Duh! Who else would it be?" he snarled.

"But ye don't look like Inuyasha. Ye much too small." the man pointed at him confused.

Then Kaede approached from within a house. She stared at Inuyasha quizzically. "And who might this be?" she asked curiously.

"Kaede! Its me! Inuyasha! What the hells wrong with you people? Don't you recognize me!" he glared angrily at Kaede.

"Inuyasha? Is that really ye? What happened to ye?"

"What do you mean what happened to me? I just feel really tired and I think I'm hallucinating, that's all."

"Come along Inuyasha. There's something ye need to explain to me."


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

A Dog- Eared Child

Chapter 2: Confused

Angelneko22: Thanks for all the reviews. They were very nice. Sorry for such the delay we had internet problems. And thanks to all who read this. It is really fun to write. I've always thought Inuyasha would be cute as a child. Oh and thank you arubabu for the names of Kagome's friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...I just wrote this Fanfic.

* * *

Kaede led Inuyasha into her home then shut the door slowly behind her. Inuyasha stared curiously at Kaede. _What the hell is wrong here? _Kaede sat down next to him and asked Inuyasha what had happened.

"What are you talking about, old woman? I didn't do nothin'. Must everyone be so noisy?" Inuyasha glared.

"Obviously something happened to ye. Do ye know what ye looks like?" Kaede asked.

"What do you mean? Your crazy I look fine. Just because I don't feel fine doesn't mean I'm not fine." Inuyasha barked hotly.

"Ye'd better go to the river Inuyasha."

"Why? I told you I'm fine" Inuyasha stood angrily and stomped out the door. He staggered all the way to the nearest river, tripping and falling over his now clumsy feet. His kimono dragged behind him.

When he reached the river he bent down and gazed into it. A reflection of a small familiar child stared back at him. _W-what?_ཀ He bent closer to exaim himself. His face brushed asked the cool water and he lost his footing.

He tumbled into the icy, cold water flailing helplessly against the swarming tides. He thrashed violently against the overpowering water. He couldn't even swim anymore. What was happening to him? He wondered. His overly large kimono swirled around him pushing him under. He fought his way back up to the surface.

Finally he spotted a bolder sticking up from the depths of the river. He paddled over to it and clung on for dear life. He was gasping for breath, heaving and spitting out the water he had swallowed.

"Inuyasha Ye alright?" Kaede was rushing over to the edge of the river. "What might ye be doing?" she asked.

"Trying not to drown" he gasped.

"Ye does know that, that water is barely three feet deep right?"

Inuyasha just about lost his grip on the slipperily rock. "What? You've got to be kidding me! I practically drowned. The water isn't safe."

Kaede pointed toward a group of villagers. Inuyasha followed her gaze and noticed them stepping in and out of the river that almost claimed his life. They were washing fruits and plants so they'd be okay to eat.

Inuyasha sighed. He was pathic! He almost drowned in an easy going river. He really should of listened to Kagome. _Kagome_! He had forgot to tell her he was leavingཀ Oh...she must be so mad right now. But she'd be even madder if she found out he had drunken that glass.

Kaede helped him out of the water with ease considering she was an old woman. She and Inuyasha walked back to the village and she found him a village boy's outfit.

He just couldn't believe he was a child! How had this happened? Then again, it was all his fault. Kaede stewed soup for the both of them. She graciously let him sleep in her house.

He consumed his share of the tasty soup then lay down in the corner. He covered himself with a blanket Kaede had given him and slept thinking deeply about Kagome. He really missed her.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the table munching on her breakfast. Her mother had left for the market to pick up some things at the store. Kagome had found a note lying by her bed in the morning.

Sota was still sleeping along with Grandpa. _Guess they were up late, _Kagome thought, remembering their sound asleep expressions and loud snoring when she had peeked in on them.

She finished her meal, cleaned up the dishes and snatched her book bag. She ran out the door, locked it behind her and managed to catch up with her three friends.

"Hey Kagome!" Arimi said happily. "You've been at school a lot lately you must be feeling much better."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"Oh, Kagome how's your boyfriend?" Yuka asked.

"What? Boyfriend? Uh...Oh! Uh well we sorta had a fight yesterday and I haven't heard from him since." Kagome said honestly.

"Are you to going to break up?" Eri asked nervously.

"Uh...I'm not sure like I said we haven't talked since yesterday.

Her friends were quiet the rest of the way to school. Kagome entered her classroom, took her seat and waited patiently for class to begin. _I wonder how Inuyasha is doing...I haven't seen him since last night...did he go back? No! He wouldn't leave without telling me! He wouldn't do that no matter what. So what is he up to?_

The teacher began class by calling role and Kagome answered with her usual "here".

* * *

Inuyasha was out collecting crops in the fields. After he was unable to pile anymore vegetables and fruits into the basket he trudged back to the village and handed them to Kaede. Then he went to go play with the other village children. They had also finished their daily chores and were playing by the river. Inuyasha joined them.

They ignored him and tossed the brightly colored ball back and forth to each other. Inuyasha sat under a tree and watched them sadly.

_It's happening again._ He thought despairingly. _Just like when I was little. The children in my mother's village all ignored me and so did most of the villagers. They thought I was an outsider. That I did not belong. I wasn't good enough for them._

Inuyasha slumped helplessly against the trunk. _I miss Kagome. Has she even noticed I'm missing. Has she? Or does she just not care?_

Inuyasha watched the children again. Then he realized something. He didn't belong here. He belonged with Kagome, Sango, Merroku, and Shippo.

He really wasn't a child anymore. Well, he shouldn't be.

He stood up. Walked confidently past the village children and went to go find Kaede. She was healing one of the village men who had a deep wound in his shoulder. One of the village women had told him. She introduced herself as Lisian Thus. Her husband was the one with the wound.

Inuyasha gave her a message to give to Kaede when she was finished then wrapped up a small hanker chief with rice balls and three different types of fruit.

He set out to go find Sango and Merroku. _I'll find them and tell them who I really am. Maybe they'll be able to help me. And if not...well I don't really want to think about that, hopefully they will help me_.

* * *

The day went by peacefully. No big tests to study for. Almost too peaceful, reasoned Kagome. The day was so peaceful Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Inuyasha.

Usually studying for a test would take her mind off him. But her teachers took it easy today. After her classes her friends could sense her disappointment, so they invited her to join them at a fast food restraunt. Kagome reluctancy agreed.

They also bought her a sandwich and drink. She insisted to pay them back but they refused.

After they left the restraunt Yuka said they should have a sleep over tonight.

"Yeah! Great idea Yuka!" Eri exclaimed happily.

"But who's house should we have it at?" Arimi asked.

"Hey! How about my house my parents won't mind and besides we got a new televison with a built in DVD system. Its so cool!" Eri said excitedly.

Yuka nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm sure I can go! My mom and dad have a dinner to go to tonight and won't be back until late. So they'd be happy if I stay the night at someone's house!"

"I'm not so sure, my mom and dad have to make important phone calls all night and they need

to get a lot of work done so they had asked me to watch my younger sister Ayumi. I'll have to ask them first." Arimi said.

Eri turned to Kagome. "You'll be able to come right? I mean it wouldn't be fun without you."

Yuka and Arimi gazed pleadingly at her. They knew how upset she was because of that fight with her boyfriend. They thought she needed to take her mind off him and just have fun.

Kagome stared thoughtfully at her friends. It wasn't hard for her to realize they were doing their best to cheer her up. She smiled. "Sure I'd love to come. My mom won't mind at all."

Her friends looked relieved and also happy. They missed Kagome when she suddenly got sick and then was out for a week or two..

"Come on you guys we'd better let all our parents know our plans." Kagome said.

* * *

Inuyasha found Sango's village with the help of an usually friendly demon. He made it just as the last rays of the sun were setting. The colors amazed him and he suddenly wished Kagome was here to enjoy it with him.

He couldn't believe how much he missed her._ Oh Kagome, Kagome._ _What are you doing right now?_

"Inuyasha? Is that really you?" A familiar voice spoke curiously.

Sango appeared from inside a shrine. "What are you doing here?" She paused stopping to analyze him closely. "And what exactly happened to you! Do you know what you look like! What did you get into! I'm not your mother for gosh sakes! Can't you watch out for yourself!" Sango began rambling on and on until Merroku walked out as well.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded stubbornly. "Yeah it's me so nice to see you guys too."

"Do you even know what you look like?" Merroku repeated.

"Yes! I know exactly what I look like would you people stop telling me that! Gawd! Can't anyone consider what's happening to me!" Inuyasha barked angrily.

"So then why are you here?" Merroku asked.

"Uh...well I was wondering if you guys could help me get back to normal. I don't plan to stay like this ya know."

"Sister! Sister where are you?"

"Kohaku! Out here!" Sango called.

Kohaku came out as well and clung to Sango. "Hello," he turned to his sister. "Who is this kid?" he asked curiously.

"Kohaku this is Inuyasha. The one that saved you." Sango hugged her brother affectionately.

Kohaku approached Inuyasha. "Thank you. Thank you very much." he whispered.

"Uh..no problem." Inuyasha answered modestly.

"So can you help me?"he asked Sango and Merroku.

"We can try."they chorused.

After going through at least three dozen different potions and chemicals. And uselessly mixing them together they came up with nothing. Nothing helped. It seemed he would have to stay in his child form for a while.

"Hopefully, it will wear out," Sango explained reassuringly. Even though she had her own doubts.

"But where will I go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, uh we're not very sure." Merroku replied.

"You can stay with us for a while." Sango said. "Kohaku would really like a friend."

"But Inuyasha have you told Kagome about this yet?"

"No...she's the one that warned me not to drink it. She'd be so mad if she found out what happened. I can't tell her. I just can't."

"You do know she's going to suspect something if you don't visit her." Sango said.

"Yeah, but hopefully in a few days it will wear off."

"If not," Merroku squeezed in front of Inuyasha, his face coming dangerously close to his chiby like one. "Your screwed!" he squealed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango suddenly started searching for something. "Kirara!"she called. "Kirara." It was useless obviously Kirara wasn't there.

"Hey Sango where's Kirara?" Merroku asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since I came here."

"Shoot! I don't know where she ran off to. She was here all afternoon. Why would she go out now of all times it's dark out. What if she doesn't find her way back?" Sango panicked.

Merroku scooted closer to her. Enclosing her into his arms. He rubbed her behind affectionately.

"Merroku! This is not the time!"Sango shrieked. She smacked Merroku powerfully in the face.

Merroku smiled stupidly. Inuyasha stared at him. _He never learns._ They all rushed out leaving Kohaku sleeping peacefully where Sango left him. She said he had been exhausted lately and tonight was no different.

"Kirara! Kirara!" everyone called. "Kirara! Kirara!" There was still no sign of her.

"Oh Kirara where have you gone?" Sango whispered.

Merroku stared helplessly at the woman he adored. Above all woman he had met Sango truly was perfect in every way and it pained him to see her so sad and lonely.

He closed the small gap between them and encircled her in his loving arms. She wept quietly into his chest. And he held her. "Sango, Sango. It's going to be alright. I'm sure Kirara just went out for a walk. You remember last time she disappeared? She did come back. Didn't she?"

He heard a muffled yes that came from his chest.

* * *

Kagome's parents had agreed for her to spend the night at Eri's house. Yuka and Arimi's folks as well. They were cluttered around Eri's new televison. Randomly flicking through the channels.

"Wow did you know how many channels you have on this thing?" Yuka asked, her eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm not exactly sure, hm, over six hundred stations I think."

Yuka stared wide-eyed at her. "Wow," she breathed.

"So Kagome, did you bring the snacks?"

She nodded. "You bet. Popcorn, chips and three liters of soda." She pulled everything out of her bag. "Hope everyone likes cola, that's all they had."

Arimi smiled. "I know I love it."

"Me too." Eri agreed.

"Same here."

They all stayed up real late eating and enjoying the comedy movies Arimi brought. Kagome was so happy. She really missed her friends. She was glad that she was able to spend time with them. And for the one time all day she hadn't once thought about Inuyasha.

Her mind was far away from him.


	3. Chapter 3:Kirara?

The Dog Eared Child

Chapter 3: Kirara?

Angelneko22: Thanks to everyone who read! Oh and thanks for the reviews! Alright here's the third chapter. It should be a little bit more interesting than the last one. Oh and I'm really sorry but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be back til the 30th. And I'll be away from a computer for two weeks so I won't be able to work on this story. I'm REALLY sorry! Also, sorry about the names! I am a really bad speller. I'm also very sorry this one is so short I wanted to get it out before I left.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...

* * *

Kirara had still not turned up. After over an hour of searching and calling her name, everyone went into the village to check on Kohaku and get some rest.

Sango was still very worried but after a great deal of persuasive she fell asleep.

Inuyasha tossed and turned all night. It was useless. He couldn't sleep. He missed Kagome so much.

_Where are you Kagome? What are you doing right now?_

Miroku stirred. (Oh sorry about the spelling I didn't know how to spell Miroku. Thank you TheBlueMoon!) Inuyasha snapped back to his present spot. He couldn't sleep. And there was still no sign of Kirara. Maybe he should go and search for her.

Inuyasha threw aside the blankets and quietly tip-toed out of the shrine. He would help find Kirara. Who knows what she could be doing right now. What if she was in danger? No one would know.

Inuyasha left the village and entered the dark forest. The crescent moon was high above the starry sky. The tree branches rose up and tangled with each other, blocking the small amount of light the moon created, making the path through the forest even more sinister and gloomy.

Inuyasha shivered. _I'm not scared. _He told himself bravely. _I'm not scared._ He repeated the phrase over and over again to himself. It made him feel good. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. _He echoed. _I'm not scared._

Suddenly a concealed shadow loomed over him. He shivered violently. The shadow approached steadily. Another shiver spiraled down his spine. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. _He restated again and again. Trying to deny the terrifying figure in front of him.

It came closer, closing the gap between them. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. No! I'm not scared. I'm not! I'm not scared. _

The shadow let out a roar of...what was it? He couldn't tell. He couldn't think straight.

He could see the glimpse of sharp ragged teeth protruding from its vicious mouth. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared._

He could see its demonic eyes glowing a bloody red. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared._

Its height was much greater than Inuyasha's puny body. _I'm not scared! I'm not scared!_

It stomped its feet angrily. Rounding on him. _I can't take it anymore! I am scared! I'm terrified! Its gonna eat me!_

Inuyasha did the only thing he could do. He screamed. He screamed so loud he could hear drums blasting in his ears.

He screamed so loud his throat went dry and numb. His voice was reduced to nothing above a whisper.

_Hopefully, _he thought, _Sango and Miroku will come. But what if, what if, _fear tightened in his chest. _But what if they didn't come? What if whatever out here ate me? Then what would happen?_

He heard foot steps approaching and he breathed a sigh of relief. _They did come. Thank god. _

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you? Why'd you scream?" Sango's voice called.

"Over here!"

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku appeared. Sango was carrying a lantern and flashed it over in his direction so they could see the evil beast.

A burst of flame encircled the monster. Then nothing but smoke remained so they all could see the demon that had attacked Inuyasha.

"Mew?" An adorable and very familiar face purred.

"Kirara?" Sango dashed over to her tiny demon cat. "Oh Kirara we were so worried about you! Where were you?" Sango hugged her gently.

Miroku burst into a fit of laughter. "Haha! Inuyasha afraid of a cat? That potion really did mess you up!" he continued laughing.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha!" Sango said happily. "For finding Kirara. Although," she paused and kneeled next to him. "You shouldn't have gone out this late at night! If you had come across another demon it might not have been so friendly!" Sango yelled. She glared at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean "friendly"? That cat scared the crap outta me! I thought it was going to eat me! It scared me so much I ..." he turned around.

Miroku and Sango curiously followed his gaze as he turned around. They sure got the picture. Inuyasha's pants were soaked. (O.o) Miroku laughed nervously. "Looks like someone had an accident."

Inuyasha grumbled uncomfortably.

"Come on Inuyasha let's get back to the village. Kohaku's really tired. And we'll get you a change of clothes." Sango said.

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye to her friends as she walked home. The sleepover was a blast. They all had loads of fun and it kept her mind from wandering. But now that it was over. And it was a Saturday, she had nothing to do.

Inuyasha still hadn't turned up. _Should I go back today? _Kagome thought. _But I told everyone that I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. What if I can't find them? Because their not expecting me._

Kagome made it home and through the door without another thought.

"Welcome back Kagome!" her mother greeted her as she entered the living room. "How was the sleepover?" she asked.

"Oh it was fine! We all had lots of fun. But I was wondering, have you seen Inuyasha?"

Her mother was silent for a moment. "No I'm sorry dear, I haven't. Have either of you apologized yet?"

Kagome shook her head ashamed. "No. I haven't even seen him since then. And I haven't heard from him."

"Have you thought that he might of just left?"

"No. Its not like him to leave without telling me. And if he did leave he would of been back by now. He always comes and gets me before the day I said I'd be back."

"I'm sorry honey. I'll keep an eye out for him, okay?"

Kagome nodded. Then she left her mom, who was folding up clothes downstairs. She climbed up the stairs and went up to her room. She shut the door behind her and flopped onto her bed.

_Where are you Inuyasha and what are you doing?_

* * *

After changing his clothes he waited patiently for Miroku and Sango to get back. They had left to search for food since Kagome wasn't around with her delicious cooking. They had ordered him to watch Kohaku.

He sat in front of the shrine and watched Kohaku play with Kirara. He watched them. And he couldn't help but smile.

Sango and Miroku still hadn't figured out why Kirara had run off before. Kirara seemed to be acting fine, and there were no wounds on her anywhere.

Kohaku clumsily tripped over Kirara and fell flat on his face. Inuyasha laughed. Kohaku starred up at him. Then he laughed along with him.

"Are you okay Kohaku?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Kirara just tripped me. You naughty kitty cat." he teased.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Inuyasha suggested

"Okay! But what will we play?"

"How about...hide and seek!" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Yay!" Kohaku cheered. "Who's it?"

"Ummm... I'll be it. Is that okay?"

Kohaku nodded.

Inuyasha and Kohaku ran around chasing each other and hiding in different locations until they both collapsed in exhaustion. At the same time Sango and Miroku were entering the village.

"So what have you two been doing?" Sango asked as they all went into the shrine to eat.

"We've been playing hide and seek sister! Inuyasha is very good!"

Sango looked surprised. "What! You mean Inuyasha played too?"

"Uh-huh! He did!"

"Wow! What a surprise." Miroku said, smiling.

Inuyasha grumbled an inaudible yes.

After devouring everything Miroku and Sango had brought back they all decided to go for a walk, seeing how Kohaku wouldn't stop harassing Sango to go on one.

"Hey look sister! Hey look at that! And that! Aren't they all so amazing?" Kohaku carried on and on pointing at all the different .

"Yes Kohaku they are." His sister agreed.

"Huh! What's that!"

Something flew down from a tree branch and landed next to Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. _What? I must have fallen asleep._

She stood up from her bed and looked out the window. _It's already late into the afternoon._

She cautiously stepped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Her mom was cooking dinner by the stove. "Hello Kagome! Sleep well?"

"Mom! I didn't mean to sleep! What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I just ran out to pick up Sota a new uniform then came back You were already sleeping when I went to go and check on you."

"So what are you cooking?" Kagome asked inhaling the delicious scent of what would soon be in front of her at supper time.

"Oh, right, tonight I thought we'd have something interesting. Were going to have leek soup."

Kagome made a face. "Ack! Leek soup!"

"Oh Kagome its very good. You'll like it don't worry."

Kagome told her mom she'd be going out for a while and would be back by dinner time.

" I think I'll do some shopping!" Kagome said to herself walking into where all the cute little shops were located.

* * *

"Hey Sango! Miroku! So good to see you!" Shippo said happily. He starred at the eye level Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, annoyed. "Yeah its me! Got a problem with the way I look?"

Shippo thought for a second. "Well, yeah! You're the same height as me! Which means you can't pick on me anymore!"

Inuyasha punched Shippo roughly on his head, knocking him backwards into a tree trunk. "Think again shorty."

"Wahhhhh!" Shippo cried. He picked himself up and waddled back over to them. "So what exactly happened to tiny Inuyasha."

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Well it's a long story." Sango said.

Sango explained everything to Shippo and he listened closely.

Inuyasha was stuck keeping an eye on Kohaku. Sango was so overprotective of him.

"So Inuyasha, Kagome's gonna be pretty mad when she finds out you didn't listen to her." Shippo teased in a sing- song voice.

"Shut up! Just because I'm this height doesn't mean I still can't beat you to the ground."

Shippo backed off. After all Inuyasha was right.

"So Shippo tell us why you're here." Miroku said.

"Oh! Right, well when I was visiting my father's grave back where I lived I heard some villagers nearby talking. They were saying a large number of demon attacks have occurred and they're really worried because so many people have been killed. They said that a powerful demon has been brought back to life and has banned together with other demons increasing its power. They have been wrecking village after village seeking the Sacred Jewel Shards. And they're after nothing but revenge for the one that had killed them. And you know how had supposedly put them in eternal rest?"

Everyone starred at Shippo wide-eyed. They knew it was coming they just needed to know if it were really true. They wanted to deny it. To say it wasn't true, but _he_ was back. And He was ready to bring chaos.

Shippo turned to everyone. "They seek revenge after Inuyasha."

hr /hr

**Angelneko22: Again I'm really sorry this is so short and that I left everyone hanging like that but after this chapter things will start to get interesting. I'll be back in two weeks okay!**

**Thanks again to all who read this!**


	4. Chapter 4: Naraku revived

**The Dog-Eared Child **

Chapter **4:****Naraku Revived**

**Angelneko22: Thanks again to all who read and review this! Sorry its taken me so long to write chapter four its been really crazy around here. My vacation was really fun a long drive but still an excitable break. School will be starting up again for me this Monday so these chapters will be coming out slower. Its just like me teachers to pile up tons of homework in the first week of school. Here's chapter four, again sorry for the delay. I'll be adding onto this chapter later, its just that I wanted to get it out before I left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters I just wrote this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome continued down the street observing the bustling going on. She peeked into a few stores, exaiming the items placed on display in the windows.

Something caught her eye. A tiny figure of a white dog with a maroon scarf wrapped around its neck. It had a girl, in a long green kimono next to the great white dog.

_Wow! That's beautiful, _she thought, walking into the shop and making her way over to where boxes of the cute little figures were.She picked one up and looked at its price tag.

"Good," she said aloud to herself, relieved it was a fair amount. "I'll get this for Inuyasha, I hope he'll like it."

_I wonder where you are Inuyasha?_

She carried the box over to the cashier. He rang up the amount on the cash register, and she pulled out the same amount in cash, handed it to him, and took the change he handed back. Kagome grabbed the bag the gift was in and continued on.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Shippo. How could he be back? How? How could Naraku have returned? Hadn't they have taken care of him for good?

"I'll just have to fight him and bring him down!" Inuyasha shouted, standing up.

"Inuyasha! No, there's no way you can fight him. You know that we all barely defeated him last time and-" Sango was cut off.

"And obliviously that wasn't good enough because he's not dead yet! I won't rest until he's back in his grave where he belongs!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Yes but now he's going to be even more powerful. And you are in no condition to fight him if you want to win," Miroku spoke up.

"I can too fight!" Inuyasha argued. He drew his overly large sword.

He held it just about three feet off the ground until he collapsed along with the sword. The Tetsiga (I'm sorry if I spelt this wrong . ) didn't transform. It stayed a rusty old sword unuseable to Inuyasha anymore.

"See. Inuyasha you should listen to Sango and Miroku. They know what they're talking about," Shippo said.

"But how are we going to defeat Naraku?" Inuyasha growled. "Who knows how long it will take to get me back to normal."

"Hmm...we'll just have to see," Miroku murmured, deep in thought.

* * *

Kagome had bought a gift for everybody but the most special one was for Inuyasha.

She returned home an hour and a half later with four different bags of items. Kagome could smell the delicious dinner being prepared by her mother.

"I'm home Mom!" Kagome called after putting away all her gifts until she had a chance to give them to everyone.

"Hello honey! Would you get Sota and Grandpa? They're upstairs playing a game. Tell them dinner is ready."

"Okay."

Kagome leaped up the stairs and found her brother and grandfather playing an old board game.

"Time to eat you too."

"All righty, I was beating you anyway Sota. Your gaming skills aren't the best you know," Grandpa was saying.

"Oh stop, you're an expert at this game." Sota sighed.

"Oh come now Sota I've only just started this game,"Grandpa argued.

"Yeah, but we've played it ten times already, you've gotten really good at it," Sota yawned.

Kagome laughed. Her brother and Grandpa were at it again.

They walked down the stairs together, Sota and Grandpa still bickering back and forth to each other.

hr /hr

Inuyasha gazed at the empty, black sky. His long black hair draped over his shoulders. It was new moon and he was trapped in his human form.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo were all asleep in the village. Inuyasha sat alone outside just thinking.

_How long would he be trapped like this? How long would he be stuck inside this tiny body?_

He shivered. He hoped Kagome wasn't wasting her time worrying about him. He'd told her that more than on one occasion.

Soon the sun would be rising. Soon wasn't good enough. He wanted to see Kagome again. Wanted to argue with her like they always did.

Then, ever so slowly the rays of the sun were dancing across the horizon. The dark night sky was turning a light, pale blue. Slowly, the stars were disappearing. Becoming fainter and fainter.

The bright orange sun was semi visible as more of its light illumated the sky.

Inuyasha felt the thick layer of sweat across his forehead.

_Come on, come on,_ he urged silently.

The sky had faint pink throughout it now, along with a tinge of yellow and orange. The pale blue sky looked positively breathless and if Inuyasha wasn't in such a mood fit right now he may have enjoyed it. That and if Kagome was sitting besides him.

Eventually, the sun was completely visible above the horizon now. Inuyasha was waiting for that sudden pulsation that usually erupted from his body.

"Any second now," he told himself.

Nothing happened. He remained still and small, and unaffected

"What?"

He rushed suddenly over to the small well within the village and scooped a bucket of water out of it.

He dumped the bucket besides the well and peered into it.

His unchanged face looked back at him.

He gazed, horror-struck at the jet black hair he did his best to ignore usually, but now it stuck out like a beautiful rose trapped in a garden of rotten weeds..

He gaped at instead of the fiery, golden eyes that usually gleamed up at him were replaced by a pair of murky brown.

"What?" he gaped wordlessly at his reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled, frustration over taking him.

Sango and Miroku rushed out. Along with Shippo hopping mindlessly behind them. Miroku had in his hands Inuyasha's sword since he couldn't even lift it, Miroku was hanging on to it for safe keeping.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha what's going on?" They called.

They stood before him in a sort of daze.

"I didn't know tonight was new moon. You should have told us Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"You mean last night, its morning right now," Inuyasha said stiffly.

"Then why aren't you back in your demon form?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be very good." Inuyasha answered, baffled.

_What the heck could be happening to him? Just a few days ago he was completely fine. He was taking his power and strength for granted, _he realized, crestfallen.

_Well, now I know how lucky I am to have good friends like this and to be powerful as well, dammit does this suck or what?_

"Inuyasha you know those demons are going to be coming after you, Naraku has probably mind washed them, and not only that they're defiantly pissed that you killed them before," said Sango.

"Yeah I know they want revenge!" Inuyasha barked angrily. He paced back and forth, deciding his options carefully.

"How about you hide from them?" Shippo asked hopefully. The desperation, laced throughout his frightened voice. "I mean, there are going to be so many demons that most likely have the remainder sacred jewel shards in there bodies. It's going to be tough to defeat them, let alone in that form."

Inuyasha was about to argue, but Sango stopped him.

"He's right Inuyasha. Naraku has most likely planted jewel shards in the demons somewhere so they are even more powerful and they probably have an extreme taste for revenge on destroying you. They very well may succeed if you aren't in your normal body and form."

"What are you saying! I'm weak!" Inuyasha accused.

Miroku shook his hands. "You are mistaken Inuyasha we do not think you are weak, in this stage..maybe, but in your regular form you're the strongest good-hearted demon we know."

Inuyasha's face suddenly became crimson. "Wh-what're you babbling about Miroku!" he stuttered.

"Oh you know," Miroku couldn't hide the genuine glee in his expression.

"You miss Kagome don't you?"

"Don't you start too Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well how do you intend to hide me?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject. He hated his feelings for Kagome to be unraveled. He wasn't even sure what his feelings really were anymore.

"Well we can't exactly let you stay here,"Miroku said. "The demons will hunt down your scent no matter where you go here."

"Then where do you suppose I go genius?" Inuyasha growled sarcastically.

"What about Kagome's era? I mean she doesn't know, we could tell her and let you stay with her," Shippo said.

"That's a brilliant idea Shippo!" Sango gasped happily.

"I-I don't wanna drag Kagome into this," Inuyasha mumbled uncomfortably looking away in the other direction.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked loudly.

"I don't want to drag Kagome into this." Inuyasha said a tone higher.

"Still can't hear you," Sango sang, catching on to Miroku's personal joke.

"I DON'T WANT TO FREAK'IN DRAG KAGOME INTO MY MISTAKES! I DON'T WANT TO GET HER INVOLVED!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku smiled, Sango grinned, and Shippo let out his own little laugh.

"Well then why don't we play a little game?" said Sango mischievously, running back inside the shrine.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a look of pure pity.

"I feel bad for you, who knows what forsaken thing that woman's gonna do to you."

Inuyasha slapped him.

"Hey that Sango's job I like it much better when _she_ does it!" Miroku pouted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sango returned a minute later carrying a few supplies.

"What have ya got there?" Inuyasha asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Well, for your own protection we're going to have you live with Kagome for now, but since you don't want to get her involved we're going to disguise you."

"Sango pulled out a pair of old scissors, an old hairbrush, some rusted metal clips and small sharp item Inuyasha didn't know of.

"Kagome gave me the scissors she said that's what there called. Were going to give you a hair cut!"

Inuyasha looked pleadingly at Miroku who smiled evilly and sat besides Sango.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, yes, you can help me hold him down." Sango replied.

Miroku gave Inuyasha an evil look, that Inuyasha returned with a death glare.

Miroku held Inuyasha down as Sango began chopping off large amounts of his black hair.

Inuyasha struggled, but to no avail.

"MIROKU YOU TRAITOR!" he shouted.

Shippo dashed away waiting inside the shrine with Kohaku who heard the yells and protests echoing throughout the forests.

"Poor poor Inuyasha, I sure wouldn't want to be him right now." Shippo said.

* * *

**Angelneko22: First day of school! And whoo hoo not much hw. Thanks to all who reviewed it really helps me write the next chapters thinking about all the nice people who review. This is just so much fun to write! The next one will be out as soon as I can type it. I may have a lot of homework this week so the chapters may come out a little slow. Sorry in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5: Akira Equals Inuyasha

**The Dog Eared Child **

**Chapter 5: AkiraInuyasha**

**Angelneko22: Hello everybody! Just to let anyone who didn't read the extra part I added on to chapter 4. If you didn't I don't think your going to understand some of this. But if you feel like skipping the rest of the chapter that's your own dumb fault. Im so sorry its been like 2 weeks! My cat had kittens, I've had majorette pratice and too much homework and tests! Finally its out! Again sorry for the extreme delay! Hopefully this won't happen again! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters I just wrote this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha cringed. He was scared to gaze into the depths of the shimmering river that lay before him. Sango had just finished giving him a make over and who knew what evil think she could have done to him. He just couldn't turn his eyes to look at his reflection. It was all ready annoying him enough just by his size and then it didn't help to see his black hair draped around his shoulders and the disappearance of his ever so faithful dog-ears.

He finally gave in. He gazed at his reflection for a moment the changes registering to his brain. Then he realized with in stricken horror. He screamed.

"Sango what the hell did you do to me!" he raged, throwing his fists together angrily.

Sango hid behind Miroku. "Okay Miroku its your chance to be the brave, courageous hero I've be awaiting for. Show him what your made of."Sango whispered.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha for a moment, then yanked Sango out from behind himself and using her body as a shield. "Heck no! Even in this form Inuyasha could beat the living crap outta me! You've got to be crazy or just plain stupid to go against him," Miroku whimpered.

"Miroku! You coward! I thought you wanted to protect me!" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku upside the head.

"Screw you! I'm not in the mood to be beaten half to death by a four year old!"

"Hey! I'm _five_!" Inuyasha growled, picking up a conveniently close by stick and waving it threateningly.

"Whatever!" Sango sighed.

"I can't believe what you did to me!" Inuyasha charged at her and Miroku.

She ducked under Miroku and fled back to the village. Leaving a happy, yet near death Miroku.

_Man I would be so happy right now if I wasn't about to be crushed by Inuyasha. Sango just hid behind me and left me stranded...oh wait! That's not very nice. _

"Hey Sango! Wait for me!" Miroku stumbled clumsily behind her,Inuyasha in hot pursue.

"Oh crap! He's gaining!"Miroku cursed. Sango ushered him inside the shrine and shut and locked then door behind him.

"You do know that's not gonna hold him right?"

Sango panicked. "Then wha...oh!" she spotted his spell sheets (sorry I don't remember what there called..) As he hurriedly placed them on the old, wooden door. Protecting them from the ravaging child outside.

Shippo appeared besides them along with Kohaku at his side.

"What's up with Inuyasha? What exactly did you do to him?" Shippo asked curiously.

Sango pulled aside a curtain for a brief moment so they could get a good enough glance at Inuyasha banging uselessly against the door.

Shippo gasped. "Is that really Inuyasha?"

Sango and Miroku gravely nodded.

Inuyasha's hair was cut above his ears.(hehehe awww...) Neat and shortshiny and silky black. He had on a nice clean village boy's outfit as well. He looked so normal so human it frightened him.

"Let me in you guys! NOW!" Inuyasha smashed continually into the shrine, but to no avail. His weak human body wouldn't allow it.

"Dangit!" he growled.

He slouched exhaustedly against the shrine, forgetting for a split second the spell barrier encasing the shrine. It shocked him violently flinging him a couple yards into the field.

He cursed loudly Echeng throughout the trees.

"Oooohh! Inuyasha said a baaddd word!" Shippo whispered childishly.

"Just don't repeat that Shippo. Or you Kohaku." Sango said all too sisterly.

"Okay," they both sighed in unison.

"Good," Sango said, satisfied with their answer.

Miroku peeked out the window.

"Inuyasha! Are you done yet?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment then violently threw his fists into the ground thrashing around violently. Then he paused, continued, screamed then stopped.

He looked over at Miroku. "Yep I'm done now."

"Okay." Miroku lifted the barrier and Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Shippo stepped outside encircling Inuyasha.

"I really like your hair cut," Shippo giggled.

Inuyasha growled. "Oh shut up Shippo! You look stupid enough even without the hair cut!"

Shippo sneered and pouted, then stomped away.

"Well now that you have a disguise we're going to have to give you a name to go by. Hmmm...let's see...how about Hiro?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head. "Nah! That's isn't a good name...Akito?"

Sango stuck out her lounge in a disgusted manner. "No way! I don't like that name at all!"

Miroku eyed Sango for a long moment. She gazed at him then spoke.

"What about Kira?"

"I like it." Miroku agreed, smiling.

"Yeah well I don't!" Inuyasha snapped pushing then apart. They had some how gotten unusually close to one another.

"How about Akira?"

Inuyasha considered. Shrugged. "'Kay. That works."

"Good. Akira it is."

"Yeah but now we have to think of a last name." Sango said.

"Aw...do we have to? I hate thinking of last names. There too confusing." Miroku pouted.

"Yeah but how convincing is Inuyasha gonna be if he doesn't have a last name? I mean _everyone's _got a last name. It's only natural to have a last name."

"But maybe they won't know he doesn't have a last name," Miroku said.

Sango gave him a cold stare then started mumbling last names she knew of.

* * *

Kagome said good-bye to her mom hugged her brother, waved to her grandfather and flung her heavy book bag over her shoulder, dashing toward the old well.

"Bye Mom! Bye Grandpa! Bye Sota! See you guys soon!" She closed the door behind her after entering the shrine where the well was.

She slung her bow and arrow and then readied herself for the jump. Then she plunged into the darkness arriving into the Feudal Era.

After landing a little harder than usual she stood up and climbed to the top.

"Hmm, I wonder where Inuyasha is. He usually waits for me." she shrugged it off assuming he was off fighting somewhere or with Kaede.

She located her pink bike, lifted her leg over the seat then kicked off with her book bag a heavy weight upon her shoulders.

A furry tail of a reddish-brown color caught her eye.

"Shippo?"

* * *

Shippo wandered around aimlessly. He knew he was lost.He just couldn't admit it to himself. It made him feel braver if he mistaken the tree for the one he had just past a few minutes ago.

_Am I going around in circles?_

He followed the trail that lead out into a field. It looked strangely familiar.

"I've seen this place before, but I don't think I've been here lately," he said, puzzled to himself.

"You mean you've forgotten me all ready? Oh Shippo that makes me sad to know you don't remember me."

Shippo whirled around, colliding with Kagome.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, bewildered.

"Well duh! I didn't think you'd forget me that easily." Kagome stared him down. "Are you lost?" she asked finally.

"N-no w-what makes you say that?" his foot twitched uncontrollably.

"Well, then can you tell me where Inuyasha is? I have a gift for him."

Shippo shuddered. What was he going to do? Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to find out about his 'problem'. He would surely kill Shippo if he told Kagome. There's no way she'd keep it quiet. He'd have to lie, he decided.

Shippo casually shrugged. "Haven't seen him. I just got back from visiting my father's grave."

Kagome looked disappointed. "Oh...well if you see him let him know I'm looking for him and that I have something special for him."

Kagome wished Shippo good luck on finding Inuyasha and rode off.

Shippo sighed. That was close. He hated lying to Kagome but what else could he do? Inuyasha didn't want to get Kagome involved and he couldn't help but agree.

He eventually made it back to the village still intact but extremely tired. He found Miroku and Sango muttering off random names that came into their heads.

"Yazuak? Edogawu? Ergan? Ah! Its hopeless!" Miroku groaned.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked hurriedly.

"Inside with Kohaku. Why?" Sango didn't get an answer out of him as he scurried off to go find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was showing Kohaku an interesting game with a leaf, broken twig, and a thin pile of purple berries.

"In-inuyasha!" Shippo gasped for breath. "I-I bumped into Kagome! She's looking for you! She says she has something special for you!"

Inuyasha looked up alarmed. "What! What'd ya tell her?"

"That I didn't know where you were, that's all."

Inuyasha looked relieved. "As long as she doesn't know where I am she can't find me, nor can she find out my little, uh, 'accident'."

Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "But she seemed so sad when I told her I didn't know your whereabouts. You can't keep hiding from her."

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. Then turned back to playing with Kohaku.

Irritated at being ignored,Shippo went back outside to help Miroku and Sango with names.

* * *

Kagome rode throughout the forest in search of any trail that would lead her to Inuyasha. Her bow hung tightly around her shoulders, she was glad it was there, for it eased some of the uneasiness she was so nervously feeling.

She had been growing more stronger and had been having much better aim than when she first started.Now ninety-five percent of the time she hit her target. Not even Inuyasha could criticize her for her reckless aiming.

A rustle of wind and the shaking of branches diverted her attention.

She petaled faster to catch up to the sound she was hearing.

_Inuyasha?_

After pelting through the endless trail of dirt she came to a lake. Across from the lake was a carved in cave. It's smooth surface and light burning within looked welcoming.

She propped her bike against one of the trees and walked around the lake. Once she reached the entrance to the cave she heard voices.

_Inuyasha? Is that you?_

"Hello?"

Someone answered and her heart swelled for a split second until she recognized the person's voice.

It was Koga from the wolf demon tribe.

He appeared a minute later with a smug look on his face that suddenly turned to pure joy when he recognized her.

"Kagome?" he grabbed her hands gently brushing them with his lips. "Did that mutt ditch you? Oh you poor thing come in we will share our food with you."

Before Kagome could answer to that he dragged her inside the cave, far in the back where it seemed completely dark if they hadn't had a fire burning.

Koga wrapped his arm around her comfortably and had her sit down next to him infront of the twisting flames.

The sparks spiraled up then faded away slowly.

Kagome tried struggling to break free of Koga's grip but he was so happy. And Inuyasha wasn't around or anything, its not like he could see this, she thought.

She relaxed a little, but refused the meat Koga was trying to get her to eat.

"Sorry I'm not hungry."

He took it back and dug his teeth into it and tore off a large piece which he munched loudly.

She gazed into the flames. She missed Inuyasha so much. Why was he gone? Where was he?

Why has he left her?

The reds and oranges twisted and spiraled with one another. The sparks twirled around faintly while the flames lapped at the wood hungrily.

Would he ever return?


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome

**The Dog-Eared Child**

**Chapter 6: Kagome**

**Angelneko22: Hello everyone! Im so sorry about the delaying! Homework had been crazy, school has been crazy I have had absolutely NO time to do anything! I also had a horrible mental block which I am thankfully out of thanks to my wonderful friends! So the story continues and im not stopping it if that's what you assumed for the hold up. These stories may not get out as fast as I hope but they will get out eventually! Thanks to all who read my fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inuyasha characters. **

**

* * *

**

Kagomewrapped the wool cloth around her shivering body. It was cold and the chill was getting to her.

Koga and his pack had already finished devouring the animal carcass and it lay a few meters away, rotting.

The cool breeze drafted in ruffling Kagome's dark black hair.

She was exhausted and needed to rest, yet was anxious about Inuyasha and if he was okay.

Eventually, however, she curled up and fell asleep beside Koga who stroked her hair soothingly.

* * *

Inuyasha turned around startled by the sudden hand flung onto his shoulder. It was Miroku and Sango their smiles apparent in the setting sun.

"We have finally thought up a name!" Miroku burst out proudly.

"Yeah, and what is it? Something stupid and lame like Smith or something?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Nope! Your new name is Akira Izayoi. (Thank you so much Kitsune-MiMIK! The name is perfect! I couldn't think up a last name anyway!)" Sango said.

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment then spoke ever so softly. "Th-that was my mother's last name." he whispered.

Miroku and Sango both nodded. "We know. That's why we thought it would suit you. You'd be familiar with it, sort of."

"So when do I meet Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. It didn't work too well, though.

"After she returns to her own time. She might seem suspicious of you if you meet her here."

Sango agreed. "Yes. But were going to need disguises too."

"Are you planning on passing through the well?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes. What'd you think we'd do?" Miroku asked annoyed.

Inuyasha shrugged and dropped the subject.

"Hey Miroku can I get your disguise?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Why of course!" Miroku moved in closer to Sango and attempted to rub her butt, but was knocked aside by her fist.

"I didn't mean it like that you perv!"

"Well, while you too play dress up I'll go for a walk don't expect me back any time soon." Inuyasha called sulking away into the forest. Before either of them could stop him he was long gone into the mass of trees.

* * *

Inuyasha followed the trail's winding roads until it led out to a river. He followed the river stopping only when the rapids reached their lowest point.

He dipped his head into the icy cool water and splashed the clear liquid into his face. It felt good.

He stood up and continued walking until he heard a familiar voice. As the voice grew louder he came to a wide lake. He hid behind some shrubs and saw his rival; Koga.

Curious, he watched as Koga and his two followers (I'm not sure what their names are) raced away obvious to go hunt for food.

Inuyasha noticed the cave and approached it cautiously. Who knew what kind of things wolves left behind?

He peeked around the corners of the cave and saw ever so familiar black hair lying in multiple directions. Messy, yet some how beautiful. Her green skirt hardly covered her slim legs twisted together comfortably. Her arms were held close to her chest and her breathing was calm and even.

She was sleeping.

Inuyasha watched transfixed by her calm state. He couldn't take his eyes off her. How he longed to curl up beside her. Stroke her hair and whisper in her ear a thousand times the three words he himself wished to hear: I love you.

He murmured it aloud to himself.

Kagome did not stir, but slept on as if nothing else was going on.

But then reality crashed down on him. Inuyasha glared for several moments where Koga had left.

Why on earth had Kagome been with _Koga?_ Of all demons, she finds her way to Koga!

He was outraged at the mere thought of what might of gone on that night. What exactly had Kagome done with Koga?

Inuyasha shook his head violently. He was used to his usual hair flinging back into his face. He felt unwhole without it but that would be dealt with later. Right now his main priority was finding out why Kagome had been with Koga.

His jealously swelled up inside him. He turned to leave but took one final glance at Kagome just as she began to stir.

He fled into the forest to return to Sango and Miroku, he didn't feel like taking a walk anymore.

He wanted to distract himself from what he had just witnessed, so he made his way back to the village dodging the suspicious questions being thrown at him from Miroku and Sango and Shippo.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself inside a cave. _Where am I?_ She thought sitting up slowly.

She gazed around confused and stretched out her cramped muscles.

Her eyes wandered over to the deterating carcass being picked at by the buzzards.

_Oh that's right, I found Koga ...and I must've fallen asleep in his cave...well, where's Koga then?_

Kagome crawled out of the cave stiffly and quickly shut her eyes from the blinding sun.

"Koga?" she called softly.

There was no answer so she made her way down to the clear lake.

"I think I'll take a bath," she murmured to herself. Checking to make sure no peeping toms were spying she undressed and sank into the freezing liquid.

"Ahhh! Its so cold!" Kagome cried.

After ten minutes she was used to the chilly water and had dived under to soak her hair. She didn't have any soap with her or shampoo, but still found it refreshing to take a dip. Kagome swam around dunking her head under a few times and coming back up for air.

Then a rustling in the bushes caught her attention.

Someone was back from hunting.

* * *

Koga carried the three dead animals on his shoulder and made his way back to his camp. Where his woman lay. He thought grinning happily.

_Oh yes I knew she couldn't resist me! Now her and I will get married and have lots of kids!_ Koga chuckled quietly wondering what their children would look like.

He thought he heard Kagome's voice and hurried to the lake. After brushing aside some tree branches he saw Kagome and then regretted coming back so soon. And so_ quietly._

A loud, high pitched shriek of terror and surprise erupted from the lake, and Kagome.

She had absolutely nothing on and was hurling branches and sticks at him, while remaining in the water.

He dodged another flying branch fleeing away into the forest to escape the madness he had stumbled into.

* * *

Kagome heaved a deep sigh of relief. He was gone and she was in no mood to continue her bath so she climbed out, dried herself off and redressed herself once more.

She had had quite enough of Koga for a while so left wishing Koga could read so she could've wrote him a note.

She wandered around the trails and paths and found her way to Sango's old village in which the demon slayers had all once lived.

"Hello?" she called entering the village and peering around at the deserted ghost town. "Anybody here?"

No reply.

"Hello?" she said again.

"Kagome?" a familiar figure emerged from a shrine and approached her smiling his wicked, perverted grin. His hand outstretched toward her, reaching below the waist and rubbed her bottom.

Kagome turned crimson. Sango appeared behind him her terrifying expression glaring down at Miroku, while her hand was locked on target, slapping him across the face.

A descent red mark remained on his face.

"Perverted monk," muttered Sango crossly.

"What brings you here?" asked Miroku turning his attention on Kagome.

"I was actually looking for Inuyasha. Have you seen him?"

They both froze.

"Why are you looking for him?" Sango asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him in such a long period of time, I guess I was just worried that's all."

Sango and Miroku exchanged anxious glances. What were they going to do?

"Uh...no w-we haven't seen him," Miroku stuttered.

Kagome stuck her face extremely close to Miroku and then at Sango eyeing them suspiciously.

Then she withdrew her head and said, "Fine then I'll be off. If Inuyasha turns up will you let him know that I'm looking for him?" Satisfied, she marched off back onto the trail toward The Bone Eaters Well.

hr /hr

Inuyasha neared Sango's village when he heard Kagome's voice. "Fine then I'll be off."

He ducked behind some bushes and shrubs to keep out of sight of her. She passed so closely to him he could smell her sweet scent and resisted the urge to stop her and apologize for all the harm he had caused.

After she had vanished he dashed over to Miroku and Sango, who still remained in their exact positions.

"Inuyasha?" they both uttered in unison.

"Why are you back?"

"Because I decided against going for a walk. What did Kagome want?"

"She's oftely worried about you." Sango said.

"And she wanted to know if we had seen you." Miroku added.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That we hadn't."

"Good." Inuyasha said relieved.

"She's going back to her world I think."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha curiously asked.

"Because she's mad at you for not showing up and abandoning her." Sango said quietly.

"I am not abandoning her!" interjected Inuyasha, filling with rage.

"Well, she doesn't know that." Miroku spoke truthfully.

Inuyasha was silent as he padded over to the shrine, went inside and pulled out his belongings tied together neatly in a rag.

"We're off." he said.

"Off where?"

"To the well."

"Why?"

"Because your going to take me to the Bone Eaters Well, and then we're going to find Kagome and apologize." Inuyasha answered.

"How are we going to do that?" Sango asked, dumbfounded..

"You'll see," Inuyasha said mischievously

* * *

Kagome followed the path to the old well that transported her to the feudal era and her own time and climbed over the side.

She leaped into the void as colors swirled and blurred around her. Soon after, she landed with a thump to the bottom and dusted herself off. She climbed out of the well and gazed around.

_Yep._ She thought recognizing her own time. _I'm home._

She walked to her house, greeted her mom, grandpa, and younger brother and stalked up the stairs falling onto her soft, comfortable bed.

She was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku gazed down into the depths of the well.

They had waved off Kaede, Shippo, and Kohaku, who was being watched over by Kaede.

"Well how do we enter the well?" asked Miroku.

"You jump."

"You just..._jump?_" Sango said, confused.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep!"

He pushed off the ledge with both his hands and tumbled into the hole as the darkness swallowed him up.

Sango glanced at Miroku with unease. "Should we?"

He nodded gravely. "Would you like to hold my hand?"

Sango grasped Miroku's cool hand and held it tight.

"On the count of three. 1,2,...3!"

They pushed off together following Inuyasha and having the darkness swallow them up as well.

Sango rubbed her aching head. She looked around. _Where am I? _

She sat up and saw Miroku sprawled out beside her, unconscious.

_That's right we jumped into the well. _

She crawled over to Miroku and shook him awake.

He mumbled into consciousness.

"Sango?"

She dragged him to his feet and they both climbed to the top of the well. Miroku lifted Sango up first then himself and they both sat on the edge of the well mystified by their surroundings.

"Wow!" they both gasped. "Is this Kagome's world?"


	7. Chapter 7: Kagome's Era

**The Dog-Eared Child**

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Era**

**Angelneko22: Hello everybody! Wow it's been like how long since I've updated? Well anyway here's chapter seven and I'm extremely sorry for the long delay, I've been so busy! Also I've run out of ideas but recently I've been struck with a few so on with my writing! Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters...I wish but sadly...no...**

* * *

"Hurry up you two! We have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, already darting across the yard.

Sango and Miroku were disguised as a young couple, just recently married (although Sango had had a fit when Miroku suggested it, but it seemed plausible enough to her, so she went along with it.). Sango had her hair undone, where it spilled past her shoulders. She had clipped and pulled back the sides with a large barrette Kagome had given her as a gift. A touch of makeup, and an outfit that fit in with the time period.

Miroku had his hair undone as well. He had left his staff (is that what its called?) back in the feudal era, along with Sango's Hiraikotsu and Kirara.

He had his hair brushed in his face which made him look quite sexy by Sango's standards (although she'd rather die than tell him that). He was also wearing baggy blue jeans and a normal T-shirt that Inuyasha had snagged for him (Sango's clothes as well).

They both looked totally different from their usual selves that they had no fear of being recognized.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Sango cried, her and Miroku struggling to keep up with his speedy pace.

Inuyasha was also dressed to match this era. With his short, dark hair, big, dark eyes, and normal clothing, there was no way Kagome would be able to recognize him.

"Is this Kagome's time?" Miroku asked, dumbly.

"It must be...Wow." Sango's gaze swept around their surroundings. Unique houses and spacious front yards, dozens of large trees (but not as many as in their time), peculiar dressed people passing by on roads. More buildings than anything else. It was alien to them. But it was exciting, too.

When they finally caught up to Inuyasha he had reached one of the strange-looking houses. It appeared to be two-story and was a creamy white color. With orange shutters and lots of windows.With a spacious yard, too.

"Is this where Kagome lives?" Miroku asked, gaping.

Inuyasha stared at him. "Yes. Now will you too quit yapping and start calling me Akira, please? Now come on."

Sango and Miroku followed him toward the door.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

Inuyasha tapped on the door loudly then stood back and waited.

* * *

Kagome heard something banging on something hard. She stirred and looked around drowsily. She sat up and realized she had fallen asleep on her bed.

She looked at her alarm clock. It read 4:32p.m.

Kagome stood up and walked unsteadily across her bedroom, opened the door, walked down the hall and down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Her mother wasn't in the kitchen like she usually was, but Kagome suspected she had run out to the nearest grocery store after realizing she was short on something vital for supper that night.

Kagome shrugged. She'd be home when she got home.

Kagome opened up one of the cabinets to retrieve a glass when suddenly she heard a knock at the front door.

She assumed it was her mother, probably forgetting her keys and standing outside on the porch, swamped with groceries.

So she set her glass down on the counter and went to open the front door.

But a young couple in their early twenties-Kagome guessed-was standing on her front porch along with a boy about the age of six.

Dumbstruck and speechless Kagome just stared. She wasn't used to getting visitors.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Keioko Izayoi and this is my husband Dari. And this is our son Akira Izayoi."

Kagome still stared at them strangely, silently wondering why they looked familiar.

"Do I-? Do I know you, or something?" she asked stupidly.

Keioko (Sango) smiled innocently. "Why no, I don't think so."

"Oh."

"But we were wondering perhaps if you could watch over our little Akira-" at this Miroku combed through Inuyasha's short hair, ruffling it and messing up the neat job Sango had done. Inuyasha shot Miroku a threatening glare, which Kagome didn't catch. "We have to take a special kind of business trip to Switzerland and from there the U.K.. It's quite a busy schedule and Akira isn't permitted to join us."

"We heard about you from Eri-"(Sango silently thanked Kagome's rambles about her friends and school life.) "she's a distant relative of us- and she told us all these wonderful things about you. So we were hoping beyond hope that you wouldn't mind watching Akira for us. We also heard that you have a younger brother named Sota. Do you think you could?"

Kagome seemed to ponder this for a moment. Sango and Miroku held their breaths that their lie was credible.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Well, okay I guess that'd be okay, but I'd have to check with my mom first. Is there a telephone number I can reach you at?"

Miroku and Sango hadn't been expecting that. They sucked in their breaths trying to come up with anything.

"Uh...um...well, you see, er...where we're going doesn't have telephones or anything of the sort," Sango said.

"Do you have a cell phone?"

_What the hell is a cell phone?_ Sango thought, panicked. _What should I say? Gosh I wish I knew what the hell cell phones were!_ "No, I'm afraid we don't own any. You see we don't have much money and these business trips are essential to covering Akira's health bills, food bills, clothes, and other necessary items." Sango was surprised her voice sounded so normal, and convincing.

"Okay. Well then I hope you guys have good luck on your business trips, see ya." Kagome led Inuyasha into the house and after waving to Sango and Miroku shut the door.

Sango and Miroku stared at the closed door.

"Now what do we do?" they both asked each other walking away from Kagome's house.

They both eventually decided to explore Kagome's peculiar world.

* * *

"So, my mom will be home soon and her cooking is the absolute best! Mine's good too but hers is awesome!" Kagome said, locking the front door and waiting for Inuyasha to take off his shoes.

"So let's see I guess you can sleep in my room, I'll lay out some pillows and blankets. Will that work?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hey, it's okay little buddy your parents will be back very soon." Kagome reassured him.

Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'call me that again and you'll regret it.'

"Okay, okay I won't. Promise. But you know...those two looked very familiar. I wonder where I've seen them before." Kagome pondered this.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath.

_Oh shoot! I hope she didn't realize that was Miroku and Sango...then...she'd suspect..._Inuyasha's heart thudded loudly in his chest. _...that...I was-_

"I bet I've passed them in the super market before. That's got to be it."

Inuyasha was stunned. Well okay maybe she wasn't all that observant. No wait. Thank God she wasn't that observant.

"Sooo, Akira is it? What would you like to do until my mom comes back? Anything you enjoy in particular?"

"Do you have a cat?"

"Yes, we do. His name is Buyo." Kagome shouted, "Buyo!" and a plump brown and white feline came scurrying out of the living room. "This is Buyo."

Inuyasha crouched down and petted the furry creature, who flipped over on his belly and purred happily.

"Wow," Kagome said impressed, "Buyo isn't normally this friendly. Okay Akira I'll be upstairs if you need me. I have a paper to write and minor exams tomorrow that I have to study for. Tomorrow after I get back from school I'll take you out to find a suitable first grade class, okay? Call me if you need me!" Kagome bounded up the stairs leaving Inuyasha and Buyo by the front door.

_I have to go to school? Whaaaat? _Inuyasha just stared after Kagome disappeared up the stairs.

Kagome sat down at her desk, took out her various textbooks and notebooks, located her pencil, and began scribbling wildly.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were wandering around Kagome's city.

"Wow! It's enormous!" Sango gazed around in awe. The buildings seemed so large compared to her era. And so many people were bustling to and fro, from building to building, purchasing food, clothes, and peculiar trinkets. Sango turned to comment on something to Miroku when she realized he wasn't beside her. "Miroku? Miroku where are you?"

Panicked, she wondered what horrible bad thing had happened to him. This place seemed so big, how was she suppose to find him in a place this humongous? It was next to impossible!

"Miroku!" Her eyes scanned the hundreds of people bunched together in tight crowds. But she couldn't find Miroku. Where was that monk?

Finally her eyes found him by a fancy shop, decorated in light pink, and in the glass window displaying expensive clothing. Miroku was standing near the entrance talking to two tall, slim, pretty girls.

Sango's panic was replaced by an enormous wave of anger. He had just abandoned her in this foreign city, made her worry about him, to go flirt with two girls old enough to be his own daughters?

This enraged Sango and she was at his side in a matter of seconds. Her fists were clenched, her knuckles turning white.

"...and so that's where I-" Miroku turned around, sensing the fiery flames of rage beside him.

The expression on his face showed that he was not happy to see Sango.

Sango didn't even let him speak, she grabbed the back of his shirt and brutally dragged him away from the two girls.

* * *

Two hours and twenty minutes later Kagome had completed her necessary assignments, studied for her exams, and had straightened up her room.

She bounded down the stairs happily and skipped into the kitchen. Her mother was busy preparing their dinner. She was chopping carrots and was cooking mashed potatoes on the stove. Kagome could also smell the delicious scent of roasted chicken coming from inside the oven.

"Hi Mom! Mm, dinner smells great!" Kagome said cheerfully completely unaware of the obvious.

Her mother remained silent. Which by Kagome's standards was unusual. She loved talking. That's why she always got held up at the grocery store carrying on conversations with anyone who would listen. Her mother had been kicked out of more than one grocery store for holding up the line. Kagome felt so bad for those poor cashiers who wound up listening to her endless chatter, but being polite enough not to just kick her out.

Kagome found it odd that she hadn't said anything yet.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Finally her mother looked up at her. She didn't look happy. "Who's this?" she gestured toward the kitchen table where Akira sat.

And then Kagome realized she had forgotten all about Akira. "Oops," she said with lack of anything better. Sure she could try sorry but that probably wouldn't be any better anyway.

"Oops? Is that the best you can do? Kagome this boy was left all alone down here with nothing to do-"

"He had Buyo," Kagome interjected.

Her mother silenced her with a look. "So he came into the kitchen and sat here until I came home ten minutes ago. _And_," her mother emphasized, giving a proud glance to Akira, "he didn't touch anything. _Not a thing!_ That's so rare for six year olds. They always have to be messing with something. And can't sit still for a minute," she added.

"I'm really sorry, Mom I was so busy studying for my exams and doing my homework, and what with him being so quiet I completely forgot I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, I'll not the one you forgot about."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry Akira. I was so busy. And your just so quiet I forgot." she got on her knees in front of him and took his hand in hers. "I hope that you can forgive me."

Inuyasha was absolutely speechless. Where was this good side of Kagome when she was around him as a half demon? He had to say, he liked it. Silently he nodded his head.

Kagome stood up and released his hand. "Thank you," she whispered. "Mom did he tell you everything?"

"Yes, and your lucky he did." Her mother continued with her chopping.

Kagome helped her put the sliced carrots into the pot ready on the stove, and crank down the burner so as not to burn them. "How soon will dinner be ready?"

"About an hour."

"Good." Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of his seat and yelled over her shoulder as they were racing toward the front door, "I'll be home by then, see you."

"Where are you going?" her mother yelled back.

"I'm taking Akira to the nearest elementary school to enroll him in first grade." And then the front door slammed behind them.

* * *

"What were you thinking flirting with those girls they're half your age?" Sango asked furiously. She and Miroku were still walking around aimlessly in the huge city. Though neither of them seemed to be aware of the sinking sun and the darkness slowly taking over the sky. Sango was too busy interrogating Miroku. And Miroku was too busy dodging her flailing fists.

"I was just asking them a few things," Miroku said defensively avoiding Sango's gaze.

Sango wasn't buying it. "Oh? What sort of 'things'?"

"Just stuff," Miroku answered vaguely.

Sango was still so furious she had to use all her willpower to restrain herself from smacking Miroku across the face. Instead she remained silent.

"Whoa, look how dark it's got," Miroku said suddenly, pointing toward the visible moon, and the darkening sky. "We should find some place to spend the night at."

Sango agreed. So they both went in search of an Inn or hotel, or _something_ to spend the night at. Miroku thought it better they split up, easier way to find a lodging, although Sango wanted badly to argue with him, but she was still too furious at Miroku to speak to him. So they both separated.

They'd both meet back at the corner of 5th and 6th in exactly one hour.


End file.
